el problema de kazuki?
by kawai-san
Summary: kazuki y sus sentimientos por jubei..pero el no entiende los mensajes subliminales.XD un bonito paseo,preciso momento de decir lo que has guardado por tanto tiempo. parejas de todo


**bueno ahora si aqui les va mi fic!!...el primero de mi vida asique perdonen si me sale algo malito, ne?**

El problema de Kazuki

**nuestro querido hilandero se encontraba dormido con una expresion de profunda alegria.**

El sueño de kazuki

kazuki y jubei se encontraban recostados en el pasto mirando las estrellas, todo estaba en silencio.

- kazuki? -

- si jubei? -

- puedo preguntarte algo?-

- claro -

- tu..etto..uhm, tu.. digamos mas bien yo...-

- ¿si?-

- yo..yo que?..que significo yo para ti?-

-ah...etto...tu eres mi mejor amigo..eso y significas..significas mucho para mi-

ambos jovenes estaban rojisimos y nerviosos.

- jubei..y... y yo que significo para ti?..-

- ..tu eres todo..no lo puedo explicar de otra forma..tu significas todo en mi vida- el joven acupunturista se sienta y se voltea a ver al otro chico que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara de todos colores.

de un momento a otro el kakei besa los labios temblorosos del fuchoin.

el beso poco a poco se va haciendo mas pasional, hasta que a ninguno de los dos se contiene de saborear aquel momento a concho Se separan para tomar aire cuando el ojiazul se hacerca al oido del hilandero y susurrando bajito le dice- te amo mucho-

fin del sueño

los rayos del sol lo despertaron de ese sueño tan peculiar que habia tenido, el, no solia recordar sus sueños, pero este se le presentaba como una pelicula proyectada directamente a sus ojos. no pudo evitar sonrreir ante aquella dulce imagen.

kazuki creyo entonces que aquel sueño le habia alegrado el dia... pero no sabia que ese sueño era la razon de su posterior problema.

No se engañaba a si mismo, sabia que amaba a jubei kakei desde pequeño, pero no tuvo nunca la idea de declararse.

Uno: porque tenia un horrible miedo al rechazo y a perder tan bien cultivada amistad. Y dos: porque le bastaba con el cariño que le entregaba su protector, era suficiente y nunca espero nada mas.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

------------------------------

Nuestro protagonista caminaba desprocupado hacia el Honky Tonk, iba, como todos los dias sabados, a visitar al emperador del trueno, aunque eso tambien significara toparse con el poseedor del yagan. Desagradable Midou Ban.

Nada tenia pinta de ser diferente. Como siempre, Natsumi le saludo muy euforicamente al entrar, Midou con su tipico "hola hilandero fenomeno" y su comentario sarcastico del dia, cosa a o cual ya se iba acostumbrando. Chibi-Ginji colgado cual guinda de su cuello diciendo como siempre " Kazu-chan, Kazu-chan" y el resto de palabras a las que no ponia mucha atencion, cosas como.." Kazu-chan, Ban me tiene aqui muerto de hambre y aburrido!"seguido del golpe de ban directo a la cabesita de chibi-ginji.

Pidio como siempre un cafe, y un par de sandwiches para los otros dos.

Asi paso un rato como siempre charlando con Natsumi y otro poco con Ginji, y cuando se preparaba a levantarse de su asiento se abre la purta del

Honki Tonk con la blonda y boluptuosa señorita Hevn.

- ¡¡ah que bien por fin tenemos trabajo ban-chan!!-chibi ginji haciendo su baile de los abanicos.

- ¡hevn por fin te apareces!, espero que sea un buen trabajo porque ya nos as tenido muertos de hambre...-

- NO E VENIDO POR TRABAJO!!-

- eh? hevn-san no ha venido por trabajo?entonces..-natsumi con cara de perrito confundido.

-e venido a invitarlos a un paseo,estoy segura de que les gustara la idea-

- NO TENEMOS NI PARA COMER Y TU NOS INVITAS A PASEAR!!-ban con su cara de colapso nervioso.

- BAKA! por eso es que los estoy invitando, ¡porque habra comida gratis! y se que ustedes aqui se los comen los buitres

- ¡¡ban, ban!!¡¡comida gratis!!- chibi-ginji llorando de la emocion.

- PERO... para poder entrar tienen que tener boletos..!es una pena que se ayan agotado!¡¡juajuajua!!-

- hevn! si seras..!!-ban denuevo con colapso nervioso y ahora un tic en el ojo.

- Y YO... tengo muchos boletos y no tenia con quien ir pero veo que ustedes...-

- ¡¡hevn-san!!¡no tienes por que ir sola! nosotros te acompañaremos y seremos tus guarda espaldas!-ban con el tono de vos mas amable que encontro y haciendole masajitos a hevn.

- hevn!!! onegai!!-

- etto..hevn-san..-

- eh? kazuki-san HOLA!! lo siento no te havia visto!!-

- no se preocupe.. pero..podria preguntarle algo?-

- hai?-

- tienes entradas suficientes como para venderme algunas?-

- si, pero ¿cuantas nesesitas?-

- unas 6-

- tengo justo las que nesesitas.. pero no te preocupes que a mi me las regalaron, no te las cobrare.

- ah.. gracias pero..-

- ya todo dicho!!-ginji- nos bamos todos a ese paseo!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
